Te descubrí
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Oneshot. Después de aceptar que Sora y él jamás estarían juntos, Tai descubre un nuevo sentimiento en Mimí.


_Hola. Hacía mucho que no escribía nada nuevo así que decidí traer esta nueva historia con una de mis parejas favoritas desde el principio de los tiempos. Espero que les guste. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

* * *

 **Te descubrí**

– Matt y yo nos casaremos― Sora pronunció esas palabras con tono triunfal y alegre. Mostró el anillo de diamantes a sus amigas mientras la habitación se inundaba de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Todos los amigos presentes se acercaron a la pareja para participar de su emoción. Todos menos uno. "Voy por agua", fue todo lo que Tai pudo pronunciar. Discretamente se coló a la cocina para no ser visto, y ahí soltó un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer al piso los pedazos de su ahora corazón roto. No era fácil ser el mejor amigo de la pareja cuando la chica en cuestión había sido la primera persona de la que él se había enamorado, junto a la que había crecido y con la cual soñaba unir su vida.

Sabía que ella y Matt estaban saliendo y aunque al principio se molestó, fue bajando la guardia poco a poco. "Ya se les pasará," pero no. No se les pasó, conforme pasaban los meses veía cómo la relación de sus amigos se iba haciendo cada vez más sólida hasta que la bomba explotó. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no lo vio venir pero a la vez sabía que en cualquier momento iba a pasar. Sabía que Matt le había dicho que estaba seguro de que quería casarse con Sora, que iba a comprar el anillo. Incluso supo que unas cuantas noches antes, el rubio había decidido proponerle matrimonio a su primer amor.

Pero no quiso entenderlo, se hizo de oídos sordos porque su corazón le decía que al final ese noviazgo no duraría, que Sora lo miraría diferente y que su amistad con Matt no cambiaría. No fue así: su mejor amigo y su primer amor se unirían en matrimonio y él tendría que estar feliz por ellos, tendría que estar felicitándolos en este momento, abrazándolos, estrechando sus manos, proponiendo brindis en su honor… aunque estaba en la cocina de su departamento con el corazón roto, incapaz de ser de sentirse feliz por ellos, sin la fuerza para luchar por ella y sin el coraje para odiar al hombre que se quedaría con su amada.

― ¿Tai? ― La voz de Mimí lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. La chica había entrado a su cocina buscándolo y cuando lo vio se enterneció. Buscó sus ojos y los encontró apagados, tan nublados y desiertos como las calles antes de una tormenta terrible.

― Ahora regreso con ustedes Mimi, vine por un poco de agua

―No tienes que esforzarte Tai ― Ella sabía cuándo alguien sufría del corazón porque el suyo estaba agrietado por lo que veía. Para eso de las cuestiones amorosas era una experta y no era porque se devorara todas esas revistas, era porque sabía que ahora le tocaba esperar. Cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en la mano de su mejor amiga supo que había un corazón que necesitaba ser sanado y que cada destello que se reflejaba en el diamante le iba cercenando poco a poco la ilusión ser feliz al chico que ella había amado.

―No sé de qué me hablas ― El chico se dio la vuelta y tomó un vaso, abrió el grifo y esperó a que se llenara. Las palabras de su amiga lo estremecieron, nadie de sus compañeros sabía que aún guardaba sentimientos por Sora, ni siquiera Izzi que era algo así como su segundo mejor amigo, a quién contaba todos sus problemas sin excepción y con quién lloró un par de veces durante las primeras semanas que Matt y Sora salieron juntos.

―Hablo de tus sentimientos por Sora, no tienes que ocultármelo. Yo lo sé. ― Tai bebió de un solo trago el agua del vaso que traía en la mano y volvió a desviarle la mirada. Sabía que Mimí tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, sintió su mirada clavándose en su espalda, pidiéndole una respuesta. Como pudo, bajó la guardia y encontró sus ojos con los de ella y se reconoció en su mirada.

Mimí no era una chica triste, al contrario. Ella siempre estaba contenta, su cara siempre irradiaba luz y porque sus ojos y sonrisa brillaban de la misma manera que brilla el mar cuando atardece en la playa. No había persona que no se sintiera alegre a su lado, o cuando menos tranquilo porque la chica siempre estaba de buen humor. Pero esa no era la Mimí que tenía enfrente. Su cabello estaba bonito, pero no lucía como otras ocasiones, pareciera que su peinado era ordinario (cosa rara en Mimí). Su rostro se veía un poco pálido y no sonreía. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos nublados y perdidos, como una tarde lluviosa en Odabia, igual que los suyos. Se dio cuenta que el corazón de su amiga también sufría como el de él.

―Mimí, yo… ― No quiso acabar la frase, la abrazó sin más y la apretó a su pecho. Él necesitaba ese abrazo desde hace mucho. Desde que Matt y Sora comenzaron su relación, ella estaba ahí para él en ese momento. Entonces, por primera vez, sintió que no estaba solo.

Afuera hablan sobre el asunto. Tai regresó con todos y fingió que en la concina no pasó nada. Tai felicitó a la pareja. En sus ojos ya no había huellas de dolor o de lástima porque supo que ese momento tenía que llegar. Lo supo desde el instante en el que el corazón de Sora dejó de latir a la misma frecuencia que el suyo y que por más que luchara no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Mimí salió de la cocina con los panqués que había cocinado. Ahora lucía diferente: su cabello había recobrado su belleza y originalidad habitual. De su sonrisa parecían relucir brillante y sus ojos estaban encendidos de nuevo. Repartió los postres a todos, menos a un chico castaño que aún luchaba con sus demonios para no hacer una escena.

Ella lo miró y dejó escapar una risita ligera que él supo reconocer y terminó por compartir porque le devolvió la misma sonrisa traviesa que no se dibujaba en su cara desde hacía muchos meses atrás. Se levantó de su esquina y se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo. Suspiró.

– Tengo que dejarla ir. – Tomó otro poco de agua y se enjuagó la cara, tomó la toalla que estaba junto al espejo y se secó. Volvió a mirar sus ojos y unas palabras resonaron en su mente: "Deme su mano, princesa…" "¡No quiero que me sigas diciendo princesa!" Sonrío. Ella se preocupaba por él. Salió del baño y se sentó junto a Matt, aprovechando que Sora ayudaba a Mimí y a Kari en la cocina.

– Lo siento, Tai.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Sé que la amas. – Matt se resistía a ver a Tai a los ojos. Se sentía culpable por robarle a su mejor amigo lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, alguien que había cuidado desde antes que él apareciera en el mapa.

– Su corazón tomó una decisión y el tuyo también

– Lo siento, Tai

– No es necesario que te disculpes. Siempre he sido el más valiente y ahora me toca vivir con esto, ahora que si no me dejas ser tu padrino, entonces sí me enojaré… Me lo merezco después de haber descubierto a tu hermano con mi hermana en tu carro. – Esa última frase hizo que ambos chicos comenzaran a carcajearse… hacía mucho que no se reían; prácticamente desde que Matt y Sora iniciaron su relación. Tai se recargó en el sofá y pudo sentir que Matt se libró de una pesada carga de sus hombros.

– Cuídala, ¿sí? – Matt asintió en silencio y alcanzó a ver como su amigo se levantó y salió del departamento al balcón junto a T.K, el chico estaba ahí afuera esperando a su novia, miraba al cielo. Las estrellas le recordaban lo feliz que era en ese momento. Después de algunos años de estar intentado demostrarle a Kari lo mucho que la amaba, la chica se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y decidió tomar su mano. La calidez que le producía el simple recuerdo de aquella ocasión dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, T.K.? – El rubio menor volteó ver a su cuñado y sonrío.

– Espero a Kari y observo el entorno.

– Desde que te dedicas a escribir siempre estás observando a los demás, de seguro nos usas para escribir tus historias – El rubio sonrío un poco.

– Bueno, algunas de las situaciones sí son salidas lo que me pasa a diario y de lo que veo.

– ¡Más te vale que mi personaje esté guapo y sea un dios del sexo! – T.K. comenzó a reír. – Pues, si quieres que te sea sincero, no he escrito ningún personaje basado en ti, pero esta tarde he visto cómo se teje una historia donde te ves involucrado.

– Y contigo van dos que se dan cuenta… Escucha, no quiero hablar de lo que quería con Sora. – T.K. miró fijamente a Tai y su tonó cambió a uno más serio.

– Nada de eso, tú y yo sabíamos que esa historia estaba perdida. Hablo de una nueva. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos: tenemos un héroe y a una hada. Ahora sólo tienes que ver bien qué pasa a tu alrededor.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sólo tienes que poner atención. A veces, una simple sonrisa es la clave.

– Enano, deja de hablar en clave, por favor. – Tai se empezaba a desesperar. T.K. sólo río un poco.

– Hace rato, hiciste las paces con mi hermano y se reencontraron como dos amigos que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Eso quiere decir que Sora salió de tu corazón. No, mejor dicho, aceptaste que Sora ya no estaba en tu corazón. ¿No será que en realidad hay alguien más en los pensamientos del chico más valiente que conozco? – La cara de Tai se tornó aún más confusa.

– Piénsalo. – T.K. entró de nuevo al departamento e interceptó a Kari cuando llevaba unas charolas de comida a la mesa. La ayudó a llevar los alimentos y la chica en recompensa, le besó la mejilla.

Tai los observaba, parecían complementarse tan bien que no necesitaban decir las cosas para entenderse. Tai posó sus ojos en Matt y Sora, la chica hablaba y hablaba, mientras su novio sólo la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Cuando la pelirroja terminó de hablar, el chico articulo una frase y ella lo tomó de la mano, sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Entonces volvió a cambiar la dirección de sus ojos y volteó a ver a Ken y a Yolei. Él servía el refresco y ella sostenía los vasos. Una mirada era suficiente para que él se diera cuenta que el líquido en el vaso era justo. Se trataba de entender los gestos, miradas y detalles del otro. Concluyó que eso debía ser el amor.

– Tai, Tai… tierra llamando a Tai. – El chico volvió al piso y vio a Mimí frente a él con un pequeño pastel.

– Pruébalo – El chico tomó un poco y comió. La comisura de sus labios del chico formó una sonrisa porque el balance del sabor era perfecto para su paladar. Chocolate; pero no tan dulce, tampoco amargo.

– ¿Te gustó? – Se dio cuenta que ella había leído su reacción. ¿Sería esto a lo que se refería T.K.? Sí, no cabía duda, aunque… de pronto todo se tornó confuso en su mente, ¿por qué el novio de su hermana le había dicho esas palabras momentos antes de que ella llegara?, ¿por qué precisamente ella fue la que se dio cuenta que sufría por el amor no correspondida por Sora? Y lo más importante ¿Acaso él le gustaba a Mimí y ella a él? Tantas preguntas no podían ser contestadas mientras disfrutaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Sólo necesitaba enfocarse en disfrutar.

– Claro, princesa. – Las mejillas de Mimí se sonrojaron y quiso fingir para que Tai no lo notara, pero era tarde, el chico ya la había leído. –Gracias. –

– ¿Ya estás mejor? No quiero verte triste.

– No estoy triste, Mimí.

– Tus ojos no decían lo mismo hace rato. – La chica clavó sus ojos en los de Tai, dejó que él la leyera, que descubriera sus sentimientos dentro de esa mirada. Él le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

– ¿y ahora qué dicen? – Titubeó, no supo que responderle. Sabía que el chico acababa de recibir una noticia acerca de la chica que él amaba. De pronto dejó de predecirlo, de conocer sus reacciones y se dejó consumir por el miedo. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco y ella le dio la espalda al chico. Tai terminó el pastel de chocolate y tomó su mano.

– Sabes, T.K. me dijo que abriera los ojos, que había una historia que podría ser escrita en este momento y a menos que se refiera a alguien más, yo creo que puedo escribir esa historia. – La chica se sonrojó aún más. Sabía que el chico no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero sus palabras la envolvían desde sus oídos, daban vuelta en su cabeza y hacían latir cada vez más su corazón.

– Tai…

– Sé que el dolor por Sora es aún reciente, pero puedo decirte algo: ya se fue. Se fue desde hace mucho y lo único que quedaba era el fantasma que, desde ahora dejará de estar aquí. Además que… necesito una pareja para la boda. – Mimí sonrío y el sonrojo prominente en sus mejillas invadió su rostro.

– Eres el peor cuando tratas de ser romántico. – Tai se contagió de su sonrisa. Ya no le importaba saber si T.K. había planeado todo esto, se sentía bien descubrir en los ojos de Mimí algo que guardaba en su pecho y que el fantasma de Sora no le dejaba comprender: Le gustaba la chica: era bonita, sus ojos eran muy expresivos, su cabello bastante elegante. Su piel era tan tersa y sí, se daba cuenta que era una chica muy sexy. En definitiva le gustaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró. Reunió su valor característico y clavó sus palabras de la misma manera que sus ojos junto a ella.

– Princesa, ¿le gustaría que lo intentáramos?

– ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así! – Tai se acercó ágilmente y rozó ligeramente los labios de Mimí con los suyos; la chica tocó la mejilla del chico y completó el beso: tierno, suave, sincero y con sabor a chocolate. Nada mal para ser el primer beso que compartían.

– Aunque… no me molestaría ser tu princesa.

T.K. y Kari observaban la escena desde adentro. El chico estaba sentado en un sillón, mientras su novia lo abrazaba por detrás.

– ¿Crees que hicimos mal en juntar a esos dos?

– No. Ella lo buscaba desde hace mucho y él… él sólo necesitaba darse cuenta y aceptarlo.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado. Estoy cocinando otro par de historia que espero compartirles pronto, así que nos leemos en la próxima ;)_


End file.
